XHolyDemon65X
by Trivher
Summary: Fi is back on the tour but not feeling accepted. Will a stranger at a hotel make her realize how much she needs her family? And can they all help? I have updated on 9/01/01 Please read and review :-)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 1.

Fiona was at her web site making updates when an instant Gab Invitation popped up, she of course clicks on accepts.The room only has one other person with a screen name she doesn't recognize.

Rockerbaby – Hello

XHolydemon65X – Hi Fiona

Rockerbaby – Do I know you?

XHolydemon65X – Not really I'm just a big fan of your page

Rockerbaby – Why thank you

XHolydemon65X – So you're back with your family huh?

Rockerbaby – Yes

Rockerbaby – If you don't mind me asking what's your name?

XHolydemon65X – Samuel but you can call me Sam

Rockerbaby – Well it's nice to meet you Sam

XHolydemon65X – I'm such a big fan of your mom's music she's one of my role models

Rockerbaby – Wow!I'll be sure to tell her.:::sighs:::: I'll be right back

XHolydemon65X – Ok

Rockerbaby – Sorry about that

XHolydemon65X – What happened?

Rockerbaby – Annie wanted now at all moments to have some girl time.I finally convinced her I was busy

XHolydemon65X – It sounds like you and Annie don'tget along

Rockerbaby – Oh we do it's just I don't know…….

XHolydemon65X – What?

Rockerbaby – I wish she wasn't here.It was nice meeting you Sam but I must be leaving.

XHolydemon65X – Have a nice day.

Fi clicks off and writes down the address so she won't forget it.Sam seemed like a real nice guy he was defiantly going on her buddy list.A sudden wave of tiredness swept over Fiona maybe I should take a nap she thinks.Yeah a ten-minute snooze might do some good.

"Fi were here!"Fiona opened her eyes to the sound of her mother's voice.She looked down at her watch; 4:02.Wow!That 10-minute nap sure went over its time limit she thought as pulled on her shoes.They were in Cleveland, Ohio just another stop on the tour.On Friday, three days they would be gone and onto Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.Fi loved this life of traveling all over.She missed it terribly for the past few months being a quote on quote normal teenager really wasn't her scene.So the day school ended for the term Fi booked a flight home to leave the next day.Thinking back she can't help if rushing out like that hurt her aunts feelings.After all the lady did open up her home and heart for her.Perhaps I should give her call Fiona thinks while walking to the common room where her mom, brother, all the Bells, and Annie awaited for her.


	2. War

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 2.

"Hey baby."Her mother says to her when she sees her standing there.Fiona smiles and looks around.Jack is fiddling with his camera and newfound obsession, every time you turn around he's taking a picture of something.Fi was surprised to discover that he was actually very talented at it she wished she had talent like that.Jack was lucky to know what he wanted to do with his life; she on the other hand no clues what so ever.I wished I had a muse she thinks.

Annie is feeling her hair or where it used to be.A few days ago she made the big move of having her hair cut super short.Having long hair all her life had become tiring for Annie and she had decided it was time for a change.She liked the cut but still wasn't used to it she didn't regret it though.Fiona and Annie got along pretty well but Fi couldn't help feel a bit jealous at times.Annie had talent, was cute, and even if she were bald people would flock to her.Fi knew it was ricodolus to be jealous but sometimes a person can't help to have certain emotions.She just hoped no one would discover her feelings out.She did her best to hide them.

Carey was flipping through a book; Fi was unable to read the title.It was apparent that he wasn't reading because he was turning the page too quickly.Carey was Carey.Nothing seemed to change for him and Fiona liked that.It was some how comforting.The oceans, the stars and Carey would always be there.

"What time does rehearsal start?"Fi turned to the sound of her mom's voice even though she wasn't speaking to her.She knew the answer though.

"Five."Irene said the time that she had been thinking.Irene then begins to dial the numbers on her red cell phone.While Fiona had been gone Irene had brought two new cell phones.One was blue and for family and friends to use.The other red and for business and work related calls.She still had the other cell but trying to get people to stop calling from it, which wasn't working very well.She leaves the room to get some privacy and quiet.

Ned and Clu were sitting at the table across from each other playing a card game of war.Fiona walks over to get a better look of the action.Ned is getting frustrated that he keeps on having the lower card.Clu's win pile is much higher; he always seems to have good luck.Everyone was extremely pleased with the grades that he brought home from his first year of college.Not honor roll material or anything, but for Clu and how much he struggled with school they were great.

"Damn it!"Ned screams while tossing a two of spades on top of the 4 of diamonds.Clu had won the game.But his dad was demanding a re-match because Clu had cheated.Which sparks a silly argument of how someone could cheat at the game War.Fi just chuckles and heads back into the common room.


	3. Emails

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 3

Her mother is scribbling into a newly bought journal with a simple black cover with a single red flower.Perhaps she was writing new lyrics or secret thoughts.It was none of Fi's business.Molly was really on edge about the next couple of tour dates.Rumor had it that a lot of big name people were interested in her and the rest of the band.For what reason exactly was unknown, but everyone even molly found it a bit exciting.

"Hey let's get a move on it."Irene says while returning the phone to her purse.Jack snaps a picture of her and she gives him a look but doesn't really mind.Everyone was becoming used to being photographed by Jack Phillips.

"I think I should hire you as my official photographer what do you think of that?"Molly tells her son while striking a pose. 

"Cool."Is his response while he takes the picture.Fiona wondered if her mom was joking or not.He was good but that good?How would she pay him?Fi decides to stop wondering about knowing it was not of her concern.She had been back for nine days now, was happy of course but felt out of the loop.Her mother and daughter relationship was almost non-existed.Almost as if they had to get to know each other all over again.Jack and Annie seemed to have a secret bond, which was the cause of most of her jealous feelings for her.Jack was her brother not Annie's.Still Fi felt like the "friend" while Annie had become the little sister.

Even though they had hours to get ready and to decide what to carry in their suitcase, they were left packing the last minute.Fi had been prepared and was completely set to go at any second, she decided to check her web page while she waited for everybody else.It loaded in two seconds flat and first thing she heard was you have mail!Going to the buttom of the page she clicks on the envelope icon.There are two messages.

To – Rockerbaby (Fiona)

From – KandiKysses (Candy)

Hey Fi!Having a nice time?I'm sure you are.I got my report card today, and the was right Mrs. Mitchell gave me a D!That bitch.I suppose I did deserve it, but I have never gotten anything worse then a C in my life.Oh well I guess it was time for a change (yeah right).My parents are thinking on going on a romantic week get away with just them.I hope they do, party time!Only thing is I'll be left having to watch Sean and Natalie, oh the horrors on being the eldest.You younger siblings are so lucky.We'll I got to get going I promised Sean I would help him with his hockey skills.Email me!

Fiona couldn't help but to smile while she read.Candy had no idea how lucky she was to have a normal life.Two parents, a dog, a pickett fence, and 2.5 kids.Fi had Mrs. Mitchell as a teacher in the 8th grade for art and she became her favorite teacher.She couldn't understand why Candy had such a probrelm with her.Perhaps switching from middle to high school made her act different or something.But Fi really doubted that one.She must certainly did not feel lucky to be the youngest, the older child gets everything.Does everything first, more trusted, and so on.Fiona clicked the X on the top of the page promising to herself she'd write back later.And goes to open the other message.

To – Rockerbaby (Fiona)

From – XHolyDemon65X (Sam)

Hello Fiona, it's me Sam, but I'm sure you already knew that.I just wanted to say hi again.So hi.Sorry our conversation was so short maybe later we can talk longer.I just know we'd get along great and I can't wait to get to know you better and vice versa.I also wanted to tell you I understand the pain of losing a parent, my dad was also killed in car accident when I was nine.So I have more memories of him but it still hurts just the same.I'll talk to you later.

Fiona was unsure why Sam was writing to her, he was nice and all but it was like he appeared out of nowhere.Perhaps he had accidently surfed onto her page and stuck around.Fi had found many interesting pages and people just by having fun surfing the virtual waves.Knowing he had also lost a parent caused two very different reactions in her.One being sad for him, she knew how much that sucked and could sympth with him.The other being joy, in the sense when he said he knew how it felt he would really know.A lot of people claim to know the emotions of it but their parents are still around.


	4. Gift Shop

I don't own the characters or the show,

I don't own the characters or the show,

Chapter 4

"Come on guys if we don't check in by 4:30 the hotel will charge us nearly two times the cost."Irene calls out from the front of the bus.Fiona couldn't understand why Ned or anyone for that matter didn't do that stuff while the rest packed.Oh well.

The gang stops whatever they were involved with and climbs off the bus and walk into the hotel lobby doors feet away.The hotel was very fancy and expensive looking, but they had learned a hotel could look nice but be a real dump.Traveling a lot and staying in dozens of hotels they had experienced the best and worst of both worlds.Fiona just hoped that she finally get some breathing room.8 people were not meant to live on the bus at one time.There just wasn't enough room to everyone to meet all their needs.Poor Ned didn't even get a room he's stuck sleeping on couch.All three boys are shoved into one room which Fi still can't understand how that's possible because of the lack of space in there.Her and Annie were together and were not perfect roomies, but tried there best to live with the situation.Even though Irene didn't sleep on the bus a lot, always busy with manager duty, when she did she bunks with Molly.Maybe I'll get own room Fi thinks than laughs at herself for having such an insane thought.

"Ok let's see here.We got 5 rooms you guys decide who's where."Ned tells everyone.Five rooms maybe I'll get one to myself after all she begins to think again.One room was defiantly going to be Ned and Irene it would be foolish not to have that.Molly would must likely get her own.So that left five with three rooms with many possible rooming combinations.

"Me and Jack we'll take a room."Clu says while his friend nods in agreement.Now it was down to two rooms and three people.

"Would anyone mind if I roomed by myself?"Fiona asks her heart pounding with nerves.

"No way.Same gender in each room you know the rules."Her mother tells her.Yeah she knew the rule but didn't understand them.Just because Carey was a boy and Annie a girl didn't mean they have sex all night or anything.After all Jack and Clu could do that as well.So Carey would get the room to himself.Fi just hoped the rooms were luxury size.

Fiona leaves the lobby and enters the gift job full of way over priced useless items.She picks up a pack of bubble gum but quickly puts it back.Not being to see how she could justify paying such an extreme price for something that would lose its flavor in ten minutes perhaps even sooner.

"Hi Fiona."She turns at the sound of her name being spoken and sees a man standing there.She had never seen him before and suddenly felt uneasy.

"Um hey."She says not wanting to be rude but slowly starts to back away to leave.And quickly backs right into the table with magnets and pins nicely displayed.

"How are you Fiona?"The man asks obvilous to fact that she's trying to get away.

"How do you know my name?"She asks while starting to shake slightly.

"What's wrong Fiona?"The man asks his voice sounding sweet, a sickening kind of sweet.Fi nearly shouts for joy as she sees Carey enter the shop and head towards the refratitor full of bottled carborated sodas.

"Hey Carey!"She screams out to him.He turns towards her eyes asking why did you yell my name?Picks up a Barqs Root Beer and walks over to her not noticing the man a few feet away.

"What's going on?"He asks her.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me how much the sodas cost."At least was something she thought.

"2.00."He replies while picking up a pin that says Cleveland.The mystery man is still watching them and Fiona knows this.

"Come on Carey let's get going."She tells him while tugging on his sleeve.With Carey with me I'm sure to be safe she thinks to herself.

"Alright but first I have to pay.Last time I checked shop lifting was still a crime."Fi smiles and forces out a laugh while the two of them walk to the register.Carey puts the soda and pin on the counter and the clerk with the name Ginger on the tag rings them up.The mystery man is still there, not having moved from his position.Just standing there looking straight ahead annoying some other shoppers for standing in the walk way.He was well built, with a good height and looked like he worked out quite frequently.Fi would guess his age to be mid twenties.His reddish hair was in a desperate need of a haircut and had would looked like a 36 hour shadow on his face.

"Thank you."Ginger says to Carey while handing him his change in his awaiting palm. He nods and smiles and turns from the counter.Fiona turns with him and they walk out the door, she tires her best not to look at the man.Sighs for relieve when the stranger doesn't start to walk out as well.Carey turns to Fi at the sound of her sigh but doesn't ask why just continues walking to the elevator.The two of them reach the 4th floor he turns left and she heads right to their rooms.


	5. Hey Roomie

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter 5

Fi could hear music coming from the door.Annie was playing her flute again, she was good no doubt about that.But Fi just didn't want to listen to it every moment of the day, it did become annoying.She turns the handle, happy to find it's not locked and steps into the room.Damn.Is her first thought, this isn't a luxury size room it's not even fitting for a Barbie!Annie is sitting Indian style on the far bed by the wall playing away.Doesn't stop to say hi, doesn't even look up just keeps on playing.Fiona's suitcase is laying on top of the first bed, one of the boys must have carried it up.She undoes the buckle and unzips the bag.

"Hey Fi what do you want to do tonight?"Annie puts down her flute and asks.

"I don't know, what is there to do around here?"Fi replies in the nicest tone possible.

"I'm not sure, but it's a pretty major city there has to be something."

"First we have to head down to the lobby for rehearsal."Yet another rule she couldn't understand.Fi wasn't a singer or even form of musician why did she have to attend the rehearsals?

"Yeah I know.Guess what!" 

"What?"Fi tired her best to reach the same level of perkiness has Annie but was nowhere close.

"Molly said she would try to make arrangements for me to sing tonight as well."

"That's great!"Those feelings of jealously begin to creep in again.Fi wished she was talent in music so it could be a mother and daughter type of deals.Annie just keeps on smiling while wiping her flute clean with a Kleenex that had been sitting on the nightstand in between the beds.Fi pulls out a t-shirt of the color red with a simple white lace around the collar, along with a pair black slacks out of the bag.With the cloth under her arm she walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.First uses the toilet for it's normal everyday uses.The flute could be heard again.

Fiona didn't really want to do anything tonight.Just veg out in front of the Television with an assortment of cavity causing treats.Catch a classic black and white style flick on the AMC station or something.Invite her mom over, or invite herself over there and have a miniature slumber party.The boys would hang out with each other and surely Annie would have no trouble joining them.But Fi couldn't tell them that, she didn't want to be a snob or to upset anyone.

While pulling the shirt off she hears the door being opened.Doesn't think much of it, everyone is always visiting someone for some reason or another.Maybe it was Clu to show off a newly learned useless talent like balancing a spoon on his nose.Or it could be Jack looking for some form of inspiration and take a picture of it.One of the adults to pass on some information of a change of plans.Perhaps Carey to tell Fi he'd be willing to give the extra room to her, and they'd find a way to sneak it past the parents.Then the door is closed shut.Fiona keeps on changing at the same pace as she had been.Whoever it was she was sure wasn't an absolute emergency to known at that moment.Finishes getting re-dressed and combos her hair so it isn't standing in all directions.Her hair always seemed to have a mind of it's own; thank God for hair spray and gel products.Fi applies both to her head and the static electricity problem vanishes.Puts a tiny touch of make up on her face, hardly noticeable at all.

Steps out of the bathroom carrying the outfit she had been wearing previously with her.She had been wearing them all-day and slept in them for quite awhile so they were well wrinkled.

"Now that was rude!"Fi speaks out loud to no one.Annie was gone proberly left with whoever had been at the door.She didn't even have the decentsy to let her own roommate know she was heading out.Fiona knew it wasn't Annie fault she had air head abilities.Even Fi had her share of them as did every teenager in the universe.The time on the alarm clock said the time of 5:03.Fiona does a double take afraid of what she had seen.Yep it was 5:03 and her mother was going to kill her.Rushing to retrieve the shoes she had kicked off before heading in the bathroom; it put them on again.Locating them under the bed next to a black sock, puts them on the wrong feet, but knows she doesn't have time to fix that.


	6. Missing?

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 6

The band is on the stage and Molly is stepping up the microphone not noticing Fi's late entry.Fi finds Jack and Clu sitting at a back table with a deck of cards.Yet another game of War, she couldn't understand what was so fasinicating about that game.Molly and Carey were of course of stage playing Ready Or Not a new song for them.They hadn't played it yet, practiced it a thousand times but never felt it was ready to be played live.Hopefully tonight was the night because it surely was a great number and would be a welcome addition to the same routine.Fiona pulls out a chair from the table she had been standing next to and takes a seat.

Usually at this point she would be opening up her laptop for some surfing.But that was now impossible.Her laptop had been stolen while in Seattle and she did get a new one with strict rules.The most important rule was the computer had to stay on the bus or the hotel room no ands ifs or buts.Fi hated it.So instead Fi was forced to examine gross looking gum stains on the table.The boys were laughing like they always did.Fi wished more then anything that she had a best friend.Sure there had been Candy, with traveling and being gone for a year they were now just acquiesces no longer best friends.While her and Annie got along they just didn't have that girlfriend type of bond.Sadly in Seattle her closet friend had been her 8-year-old cousin.Fiona needed a friend her own age.

Ready Or Not comes to an end and even without thinking Fi claps in pretend she had been listening.The band moves on to a new song, which was an unexpected surprise.Must nights they'll do each song at least 11 times.

Jack and Clu get up from their table and walk over to Fiona.Jack leans down onto the table right into the gum.

"Ug!You could have warned me."He mutters while removing a napkin from the dispenser.Fi just shrugs and tries not to laugh at her brother's misfortune.Clu on the other hand laughs right out loud, but shut up when it became clear Jack didn't find it funny and quickly muttered an apology.The two boys pull out two chairs, both away from the gum and sit down.

"Where's Annie?"Clu asks.Which instantly upsets Fi, they didn't come here to visit with me she thinks to herself.

"Isn't she here?"She asks in return while looking around the room to discover for herself she was not.How odd and unlike Annie.

"Nope we haven't seen since we went upstairs.And you two are roomies I'm sure you'd know."Jack continues to say.

"I have no idea.I was in the bathroom and when I came out she was gone.I assumed she went with whoever had been at the door.So which one of you came over?"Fi knew the chances of it being anyone else from the group was slim with rehearsal so close to starting time.

"Um neither of us.We've been here since 4:45."Clu informs her.Something was wrong.That feeling in her gut was telling her so.But that was crazy she'd only been "missing" twenty minutes.

"I'm sure she's somewhere."Fiona tells the boys not wanting to sound foolish for already being concerned.

"Yeah she's properly walking around.She better get back here before mom notices."Jack said while shuffling the deck of cards for yet another game of War.Fiona turns her body so it's facing the stage.The band is on its third verse of Origami and it was their second time doing the song.So much for a simple rehearsal.Fiona noticed her mom looked different.Wasn't sure in what way exactly, but there was some kind of change.A good kind of different though Molly looked really youthful and carefree.Perhaps she found that fountain of youth that Ponce De Leon searched so hard for.Then again she could be just be having a good day.Even when it's the greatest day in the universe for me I'll never look that good, Fi thinks.Ned along with Mike one of the roadies were on stage moving around wires to there proper placements.Irene was on the red phone again.


	7. Bellhop

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.  
Chapter 7

The mysterious man from the gift shop walks into the room.Causing Fi to turn white and become tense all over.Clu and Jack look up from their cards at her.Jack waves his hand in front of her face after a few seconds she snaps out of her trance.

"What's wrong?"Clu asks.

"Him."She said while nodding her head towards the red head.

"What about him?"

"This is a closed rehearsal he shouldn't be here."

"He works here Fi.Plus since when have we forced people away from the practices?"Fiona knew there had been a few times but now wasn't a time to prove her brother wrong.The man was just standing there like he had been in the gift shop.Facing the stage has if he were watching the band, but he was not.His eyes were cast down towards the ground instead.Both boys shrug him off he works here must have some kind of duty.And even if he didn't what harm was he causing?No one else noticed him.Only Fiona seemed to be frightened of the man.He didn't seem to have work cloth on.At least not uniforms the other hotel staff was wearing.How did they know he worked here?How did they find that out?

"What does he do?"She asks out loud to no one in particular.

"Who?"Clu replies.

"Him."

"Him who?"Clu asks again.Fi sighs with frustration but tries her best to keep her composure.

"That guy over there that you said worked here."

"Bellhop."Jack spoke up to say while laying a nine of diamonds down causing Clu to groan.Fi gave up they obvisolouly didn't want to talk with here, and she could tell she was close to pissing them off.So she gets up from the table.Molly and the band are taking a break from performing to allow the microphones to be fixed.She steps off the stage and grabs a drink from an awaiting sorofom cup.Carey stays on the stage to lend a hand to the roadies who were short handed because of a nasty bug that was going around.Fi decides to go and talk with her mom.


	8. Skittles

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 8

"Hi."She says quietly.

"Oh hey baby."Molly responds while leaning down to give her daughter a kiss on the top of her head.She reaches over and picks up an unopened package of skittles, tears it and hands her the candy.Fi immedialy pulls out a red colored one puts it into her mouth, then hands the bag back.

"No honey there for you."Molly says while handing it back.Fi looks up at mother confused for a moment but does has told and keeps the candy.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my girl."She says while brushing Fi's bangs gently.That was all she needed the wall of Jericho around her heart came toubling down, along with the tears.

"Fi what's wrong?"Molly asks genuinely taken back by this sudden change in behavior.Fi wants to talk but can't seem to make any words form, at least not understandable phrases.

"Do do do you mean that?"Finally she gets out.

"God of course I do!"Molly reaches over and cups Fi's face into her hands.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Fiona Erica Phillips!Where in the world did you come up with such an idea!?Not want you?Baby I would die for you.Both you and Jack are my sun and moon nothing else matters more then you two."Now it was Molly's turn to cry.

"Since I got back you have barely said five words to me.You always seem to be having a great time with Jack and Clu.Carey and you have so much in common with the band and working together and everything.Now with Annie sometimes I feel out of place."

"I'm so sorry.Jack will be leaving soon for college and this is the last time I will really be able to spend time with him.And wherever Jack is you'll find Clu.And honey you're my daughter not Annie.Do you understand?"For some reason Fiona did and was no longer upset.The two ladies embrace and are interrupted by Irene's annocment that they had to finish up rehearsal.

Fiona pours the candy out into her hand starts to eat them one by one making careful selections about what to eat when.Jack and Clu could be heard playfully arguing about what came first the chicken or the egg?Of all the mysterious and unexplainable event Fi searched for none were has mind stopping has in understanding the minds of those two.The red headed man is walking towards Fi causing her to start becoming tense again.He walks right up to her his eyes focoused on her eyes the whole time when he reachs her takes a skittle and keeps on walking.Fiona doesn't know what to say so she just stands there.Not much she could do.What was she suppose to call the police and say some man took a purple skittle from me?There was just something about that man that Fi didn't trust or didn't like.


	9. Hand holding

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 9

Rehearsal was announced over a few minutes later, too many technical problems to be fixed.Hopefully it would resume in an hour's time, no matter what the show was to be on.Carey walks over to the boys and they deal him in for an odd version of three-man war, which Fi couldn't and didn't want to understand.Irene pulled Molly aside with her we got to talk business look on her face.Fiona decided it was safe to go upstairs without getting into trouble.

She waves bye to the boys, only Carey waves back, and leaves the room.The first person she sees sitting on the couch in the lobby reading the local newspaper is the red haired man. Fi freezes not knowing what to do.Walk by, hopefully he won't notice?Go back into the room and challenge one of them to the card game?

"Oh hi Fiona."Too late the stranger had spotted her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."He puts on his nicest smiles.

"Ok bye."She turns to leave.

"Wait can't we talk?"

"Look I rather not please just leave."

"Aw Fiona Phillips I'm hurt!"That did it.

"JACK!CAREY!CLU!"She screams all the names on the top of her lungs causing everyone in the lobby to jump and stare at her.Moments later the cavalry arrives.

"Fi what's wrong?"Fiona notices he really looks concerned.

"That man won't stop bugging me."

"What man?"Clu asks.Fi looks around and besides the boys, an elderly gentlemen and the desk clerk there were no other males around.

"He was just here!That bell hop, he had been in the shop Carey."By the look on Carey's face he had no idea what she was talking about.Why did this have to be so difficult?Why couldn't see automatically understand the strange workings of her mind?Because that would be too easy, and Fi was destined to have a complicated life.All three boys stand there not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm going upstairs, can one of you come with me?"She asks while looking right at her brother, assuming he would jump right into his big brother roll.Instead he looks at the ground and shuffles his feet.Clu mutters something about helping crew out which is something he never does unless forced and or threatened.

"Come on Fi, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Carey."At least there was someone she could count on. They leave the lobby and head towards the elevator, Fi's happy he decided to come but didn't want to talk about it, so she did her best to avoid looking at him.He pushes the up arrow and they wait for the ding to come.The doors open and they walk in pressing the 9th button.

"You ok kid?"

"No."Fi really didn't want to have this converstation now especially in an elevator.Why did they have to talk?All she wanted to do was to pretend for a few minutes that life was perfect.

"What's wrong, you know you------"Carey's speech is cut short by the sound of Fiona screaming.The elevator had opened to let another guest in and it was none other then the red haired man.He stares at Fi like he had while stealing the skittles, causing her to step backward with fear until she hit the back of the box.He keeps on looking at her, ignoring Carey, who doesn't know what to do.

"Look mister leave her alone."Carey wasn't sure if this was the man Fi had been talking about, but judging by her reaction it had to be.The man breaks his stare and turns towards him and starts staring at him.Sending shivers down his spine.There was something about this mans eyes that would make all ice caps melt, but you couldn't look away from it.The door opens for their floor, Fi graps Carey hand and pulls him out the door and the man doesn't follow.

Even though they're save, for that moment at least, Fiona still held Carey's hand.She liked the feeling and felt with him that close nothing could happen to her.She wasn't holding it a romantic way with their fingers interlocked around one another.Carey was too shaken from the previous events to even notice he was being touched at all.

They arrive at the end of the hallway where Fi and Annie's room is located.Fiona drops Carey hand to unlock the door with the credit card key.Slides it in and the little light flashes red, meaning she just locked it.Fi knew she had been in a hurry when leaving but was certain the door had been secured.Maybe Annie was inside.Slowly she turns the handle with everything going that had been happening she couldn't let her guard down.


	10. Room

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 10

"Oh my God!"Carey screams the same exact words Fiona was thinking.The room was trashed; it looked like a drunken rocker on an ego trip re decorated.Both mattresses were on the floor, all clothes from the suitcase were thrown in every available area.All the lamps were shattered into a dozen and three pieces.Then Fi sees it.Unable to speak she tugs on Carey's shirt to get his attention and points to it.On seeing it he turns white and more or less drags her out of the room.

"We got to call the police or something."Carey says as they rush towards the elevator.They don't say much on the way down, too uneasy about what they just saw.On arriving on the ground floor they run towards the rehearsal room, Fi barely keeping up with Carey's large steps.Both their mom's are on the stage looking over some papers.Their motherly instincts must have kicked in because they look over towards them with the look of concerned filled in their eyes.

"What's going on guys?"Molly asks as they both walk off the stage.

"Someone is after me!"Fi didn't mean to say it like that but there really wasn't any good way.Molly looks at her and tries to hide her oh no not this paranormal crap again.

"What is she talking about Carey?"That upset Fi, Irene couldn't even ask her straight out what was going on, and it was happening to her not him.

"I'm not exactly sure, but something is very wrong.Were not making this up."

"This guy has been following me since we got here, he really hasn't done anything to prove he's the one that did the damage, but –."

"Whoa hold on damage?"Molly jumps in to ask.

"Someone trashed my room; it's a mess."That's a phrase no mother or father ever wants to hear.Jack and Clu notice the little pow-wow meeting and walk over to see what is going on.

"Hey Jack what do you know about that guy from earlier with the red hair?"

"What's the deal with you asking so many questions about that poor guy?"

"Well that poor guy is stalking me and broke into my room!"Once again Fi didn't mean to get so emotional.Jack's eye become wide with anger like he wanted to run off and find this guy rip his lungs out with his bare hands.

"Ok everybody let's calm down.Has anyone called the police yet?"God old Irene taking of the control of the situation like always.Fiona really respected her and what could be called a well sense of timing and organization.

"I was on my way to do that just now."Carey says while walking off with Clu following behind.Fiona knew what was coming next, the questions.A thousand of them with many repeating.There wasn't much she would be able to offer as any help.Both Molly and Jack look like a perfect mixture of anger and sadness.Irene catches Ned's eye and waves him over.The story to the best of their knowledge is filled in for him.

"First things first were checking out of this hotel right now."Molly announces.

"Oh mom you can't!What about the show?This is a big night."Fi tells her.

"Some things like your safety are much more important to me."

"You're mom is right Fiona.I'll go inform the crew to take the stage down.And to think we finally got that damn mic fixed!"Ned says with a chuckle.

"Why does the show have to be cancelled?I mean we can sleep somewhere else, you can still play.I promise I won't come anywhere near here."The three adults look at each other and it's almost like they telethpicatly discuss the situation and the idea.

"I don't know baby I don't feel safe leaving you alone."

"But mom I won't be alone.Jack and Clu could stay with me."She turns towards her brother and he nods to say it was ok by him.

"I could stay and keep an eye on them too Molly.Hey where's Annie?"Fi's eyes become wide as half dollar pieces and her stomach drops to her toes.She couldn't believe in the confusion of the news and what had been going on she had forgotten about her roommate.

"We don't know.Nobody as seen her since five…."Fi went on to tell the story like she had with Jack and Clu.

"Great just great!One child is being stalked and another is missing!I don't even want to think about what might happen to the boys."

"I'm Annie sure is fine mom, she properly went to the coffee shop or something."Fi had trouble saying that because the dreaded feeling that had temporally disappeared was back and stronger then ever.She kept on pretending to herself and to everyone else that all was bascilly fine.Because the moment she admits something is really wrong and all this isn't simple child's play she'd have to face her fears.So if nothings "wrong" nothing will make her and the rest feel uneasy.Fi knew all this pretending wasn't good, but as a kid isn't it more fun to live in fictional and not reality?


	11. Oh Crap

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 11

The two boys walk back over, Carey has a piece of paper in his hand and Clu had a can of coke in his.

"The police said they would be here in a little while to ask Fiona some questions to have a look around.The guy said don't be holding your breath for anything really to happen or be done."

"Ok thanks Carey, did they say anything else?"

"Just to stick around here, you know don't leave the hotel at least not until they arrive."Fi turns from the group she can feel their eyes getting wide with horror of the fact she's leaving.Then when she sits down at a chair a few yards a way they instantly calm down.This table also had a very interesting gum stain and what looked like dried coke or something similar to that.A bad cleaning service, over priced items, tiny rooms, and a stalker, yep this was one great hotel.Why was this place chosen as the concert venue?This room would not hold many people, which meant not as many tickets could be sold, resulting in less money.Fiona knew now wasn't the appropriate moment to think about money, but she didn't care after all no one could read her thoughts.Life as seemed to returned to normal, Carey and Molly are back on the stage with the other members getting ready for more playing.Irene and Ned are talking to a few the roadies while poking at wires.Both the boys are taking sips from the same soda can not caring about the possibilities of backwash.

Even though they weren't real good friends Fi just had to tell Candy about all this.After all she had promised herself she'd write her.And it would be something to do, she felt like she was waiting for the dentist to arrive carry the biggest drill ever made.Fiona knew getting past everyone to lap top would be a challenge, however going upstairs alone was the furthest thought in her head.

"Jack come with me please."She asks of him while walking past.He hands the can to Clu and follows with a quick pace.

"Whoa hold on Fi, where are you going?"He says while reaching for her shoulder.

"My room."

"You're what!?"

"Just for a second I need to get my lap top.It's on the side table right by the door.I'd be in and out in a second flat.Please Jack."Fi gives him her best heartbroken look that Jack always has trouble saying no to.He sighs and nods his head, without thinking she hugs him.Jack hugs her back but it feels uncomfortable for them both, it had been a long time since they had done that.

"Hey where are you going?"Clu calls out.Jack points upwards and Clu sits down the drink and walks to them.Then it's back to the elevator.

Luckily on the way up only one other guest enters, a middle-aged women with curls falling into her eyes.While walking down the hall Fiona freezes because she just remembered the mirror and didn't want to see it again.

"You coming or what Fi?"

"Can you get it for me?"She says while handing him the credit card key.Knowing she's on edge from the situation does as requested of him.Sliding the card in it unlocks on the first try and he opens the door and both boys walk in.They had been excepting a mess but nothing like that.

"Jeez….."Jack mumbles while taking a step inside to get the computer taking a look at all the damage.He wondered what was the point of this?Did the person to blame for it get anything accomplished?He really doubted that one.

Fiona stays in the hallway and counts how many candy bars the snack machine, deciding what one's she'd eat or not.Footsteps can be heard, but Fi tries not to think about it, there are many people staying in the joint quite a few on this floor.The steps are getting closer more loudly.Now she starts to get truly scared, they were at the very end of the hall, very few rooms were left for the walker to be staying in.Fiona doesn't want to look up if she just pretended it wasn't there it would go away plain and simple.Unfortunately pretending didn't stop the walker from grabbing Fi from behind covering her mouth before she can even think about screaming.It was the red haired man, no really shocker there.In a strange twisted way Fi was happy of that; at least she only had one psycho after her.


	12. Games

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 12

The man pulls a key out of his pocket and opens up the room adjacent and one down from her's.The boys have no idea of what is going on, it's quieter then a church on a Monday, nothing to be supcioius of.Ever so gentally the red headed man closes the door.

"Now Fiona if you promise not to scream or do anything stupid, I'll move my hand.Ok?"Fiona nods her head to answer.

"Cross your heart?"The man is in whispering directly into her ear.All she can do this nod once again and the hand is moved.She does as she promised and just stands there, too afraid of moving.The guy walks over a nearby chair and takes a seat.Pulls out a cigarette along with a lighter and sets fire the thin white stick.The whole time staring directly into Fiona's eyes like he had before with her and Carey.The boys we'll leave the room and will discover I'm gone, they'd call for help immedialy.Fiona kept on thinking to herself hoping if she thought long enough magically it would happen.Time seemed to be frozen, seconds, minutes, and hours all were same.There was no watch or clock within sight but Fi figured only a few minutes had past, but it felt like a century.She wished the red headed man would say something or do something, his just staring at her was the worsest feeling.

The sound of a door being opened and then shut can be heard coming from underneath the crack of the door.It's about time Fiona thinks to herself.

"Hey where did Fi go?"The voices were mumbled but with the room being so quiet it abled Fi to hear the conversation.

"And how am I suppose to know to that!?"

"Whoa calm down Jack.We're all on edge from all of this."

"God shut up Clu!It's not happening to your sister!"That made Fi smile, he still cared for her after all.

"Are you saying that I don't care what happens to her!?"

"Aw Fiona, it seems they really love you and want the best for you."She looks up to the stranger and nods again, still afraid to open her mouth.He smiles, if he hadn't been stalking her and the whole kid napping issue Fi would have found his smile quite atractive, but not now. 

"You know their not the only ones that love you and would do anything for you.I care just like they maybe even more."Please hurry up!Fiona focuses on that thought in hopes the boys will some way hear it.Sadly they're still too busy arguing among each other.I just had to bring them didn't I!?

"Fiona you are allowed to talk, just no screaming."

"What do you want?"Fi whispers unsure what he might consider talking too loud to be.

"You know why."

"I'm sorry but I don't."She hoped that won't upset him.

"Oh stop playing your silly games.It's ok Fiona."She would love to know what he was talking about because her not knowing wasn't making him very happy.

"I'm sorry I don't know."

"Stop lying Fiona Phillips!"He pounds both fists down hard on the desk causing the whole thing to shake from the harsh movement.From the other side of the time the screaming stops and is quickly followed by pounding on the door.


	13. Trapped

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 13

"Fi!Are you in there!?"Jack calls out while trying to open the locked door.The stranger glares at her letting her know she was not to open her mouth.He stands up and walks towards the pounding and just listens and smirks at their pathecic attempts to get in.After a few seconds he undoes the lock while stepping to the side.Fiona knows it's a trap, but its too late.The door swings open and both Jack and Clu appear at the doorway.From the postion where the boys stand they are unable to see the red headed man watching them with his creepy stare.They step farther into the room, Fiona wants to scream out stop!Turn and leave while you might still have a chance.The two of them keeping walking closer to certain doom.Once they have cleared the doorway ever so quietly the stranger comes out from his semi hiding place and shuts the door with an extra hard slam.

Jack freezes with the look of terror on his face while Clu spins around to see who or what is behind him.The stranger just stands there doing his speciality of staring.Oh this can't be good, Fi keeps thinking to herself.If in Forrest Gump had Jeanie turned into a bird had flown far far away Fiona would have been on her knees doing some serious God talking right now.

"Who in the hell are you?!"Clu screams at the man who still hasn't moved.The man just shrugs.

"What do you want?!"The same response of nothing.Jack looks at Fiona his eyes asking are you ok?She tries to let the answer be yes but it doesn't work.Instead tears start to form and he quickly feels some gathering himself.He starts to reach for her and tell her it'll be Ok, noticing his movements the red headed man grabs him pushing him away.At that moment Clu decides this a perfect chance to make an escape and leaps for the door, but the stranger reaches him first.Puts his head firmly on the back of Clu's neck squeezing with extreme force and with all his forces slams his head into the door.He goes out like a light and falls to ground, a puppet like position by the strangers feet.He looks down the boy and smirks, kicks him in the side and walks where the other two are.Both of them are in shock feeling like their in a bubble and none of this is really happening.

"Jack Jack Jack Jack how are you?"The red haired man acts like nothing just happens.

"Look just leave us alone!"

"Now now Jack I asked you a simple question."

"I feel like shit."

"Sorry to hear that."The man reaches over to Jack and softly brushes his hand against his face.Which causes Jack to jump backwards and to push the man's hand away.The stranger doesn't like that and let's Jack know this by punching him in the stomach so hard he crumples to the ground like Clu had.And also like he had gone with Clu the stranger kicks him but this time in the head.Fiona starts to sob and is shaking like a child walking naked in the snow would.Why is this happening?She half thinks to herself and half prays to God.The red haired man is just standing there watching her again.

"Well that's taken care of."After a few minutes pass he finally speaks again.

"How could you do that!?"She doesn't whisper this time.

"Aw Fiona I did that for you."

"Why?"

"They were getting in our way."

"Good!"The man starts to laugh while walking towards her.She starts to walk in reverse but he still comes for her and soon is stopped by the wall.Looking her straight in the eyes the man leans down and kisses her.


	14. Sam

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 14

Fi's eyes become full of terror and she fights with all her might to get away but the fight is over before it really even begins.She couldn't help but to think of her mom right now.About how'd she feel knowing this scene was being played out right above her head.And that if Carey was here all would be ok, he's much too large to be easily knocked down.Also with 3 against 1 one of the boys would of surely made it out the door.Instead he was playing his music and able to pretend everything was right in the world.What a silly fantasy. 

The stranger finally breaks the kiss and smiles at Fi.As if to ask did you enjoy that?Her answering of kneeing him right in the family jewels wasn't the answer he was wanting.A hard slap across her face lets her know that.

"God damn it!That hurt!"She doesn't say anything while trying to hide a smile of satisfaction.Unsure of now was the right time or not but not seeing anything else to say or do Fiona repeats the question from before the boys entered the room.

"What do you want?"

"Why must you ask questions you know the answers to?"

"But I don't know.Perhaps you can help me remember."

"I just want what the universe wants from us.You and me forever."Fiona couldn't help to wonder why stalkers had to be so mentally unbalanced in their way of thinking.But if they were 100% sane must likely the idea of stalking someone won't be happening.

"How do you know that's what the universe wants?"Fi hoped she wasn't asking too many questions unsure at what point he might become annoyed.

"Since the first time I meet you I knew it was fate and a love this true can't be held back."

"I don't remember ever seeing you before.Sorry."The red headed man sighs.

"We talked earlier this afternoon it was a pleasant conversation…."He kept on talking while Fiona tried to remember at what point she had a conversation with anyone not including the people she normally talks to.Then it hits her.

"Sam!?"And he had seemed so nice online.

"Right.Good job."Oh this isn't good!Well the situation had been good to begin with but Fiona just knew it was taking a turn to the worse.Why did he pick me?What exactly did I do to attract his attention?She thought to herself but her thoughts were quickly distracted by the sound of a moaning coming from both the boys.At last they were coming to.After a few moments Jack and Clu are both are on their feet but a bit dazed on their location.When they see Sam it all comes back.

"Which one?Sam whispers in Fiona's ear.

"What?"

"Which one?Clu or Jack?"

"For what?"

"God girl you sure do ask a lot of fucking questions!"All she can is shrug.Jack starts to slowly walk towards them excepting to be punched again at any moment.Sam is too busy arguing with Fiona to notice the boy.But unfortunately he looks up in time to see Clu unlocking the door.He slams Jack of the way and reaches Clu has the handle is being turned.

"Now that wasn't a very smart move."

"Go to hell!"

"Oh not today I'm afraid."Twisting Clu's hands around his back he pushes the boy in the center of the room where the other two are.He pushes Clu down to the floor and stands directly behind him, Clu won't be able to breath let alone move without him knowing.Fiona looks at her brother and wonders why he doesn't try to escape, he could mover pretty fast.But judging by Clu's failed attempts Sam was probrely even quicker. 

"So Fiona are you going to pick or what?"Fi couldn't understand how in the world she was to make a decision like that.Still unsure of the purpose for the choosing she just knew it wasn't good.

"Fine I'll pick you.Ok both of you come here, and no funny stuff."He says to the boys while kicking Clu in the back near the end of the message.He directs them towards a table and has them sit down across from one another.Fiona sees the door and clean path towards it and was still unlocked, Sa, never re locked it.If she moved fast enough she could make it, plus she was sure the boys be able to hold him backBut she couldn't.She was too afraid so she just stands there wishing she had a higher level of confidence.


	15. Tied

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 15

Sam removes a deck of cards with a picture of a Devil on them and lays them on the table between the boys.Tells Jack to shuffle them and he does without question.When he's done he returns them to the center of the table.Sam then directs Clu to take 10 cards out of the pile, keep 5 for himself and give the other half to Jack, without looking at the suits or the numbers.

"Ok guys I know you like War, so I thought I'd let you play.Whoever loses more is the one I pick."

"Pick for what!?"Clu screams at him.

"All in good time my friend.Now both of you flip over one card."Clu wins with a Jack of diamonds.

"So what happens to the winner?"Jack asks.

"Again."Sam says ignoring the question.Again Clu comes out the winner with an 8 of spades.Jack knows if he doesn't win the next round there would no point to continue.He realized Sam wasn't using the term picking someone like you do in a baseball game.Yet he didn't want Clu to loose either.

"Flip."At last Jack manages a win with 3 of hearts.

"Hey what do you consider Aces?"Clu questions, he didn't know if he had an Ace or not in his remaining cards he just wanted to delay the game some how.

"There high.Next."With a 9 of clubs Jack wins.The boys look at each other in horror, it was tie, either one of them could take all the marbles in this.

"Look I don't want to play anymore.Pick me."Clu says while putting his card still face down at the side of the table right where Sam is standing.Jack looks at him in horror while shaking his head no.

"Sorry rules are rules.You know the drill flip them over."Extra slowly the boys' turn over the cards.They look at them, at each other, and back up, they hadn't been excepting that.

"Um now what?"Clu asks.

"You both lose."

"Wait what about a show down?"

"It's my game.And I say you both lose."Fiona was upset enough of the possibility of losing one of the boys, but both was unthinkable.Oh why did they have to tie!?Then she realizes in a strange way it might be for the best.She really won't be able to pick between them and both boys would of never forgiven himself if he had won.But no matter what, no matter what happened Fiona would always hold the burden in her heart.After all this guy was following her, opposised with her, and because she was scared to go upstairs by herself they were now here.If she had stayed with Aunt Melinda a little longer everyone including herself might be save.

"Stay there."Sam tells the boys while turning his attention once again to Fi.He gives his best looking smile once again, but it still doesn't turn her on or anything.Fiona just stares at him showing no emotion of any kind, then sticks her middle finger up.Sam copies the movement and mouths the words all in good time.The level of worry and panic inside of her suddenly went three levels higher.She could see Clu slowly getting up from his seat and then Jack pulling him back down.Fiona really wished she had a super hero to save the day and make everything better.

"All right Clu if your so anxious to get up and to do something, you may go first, come on you too."Sam says while yanking the boys up roughly on their arms and drags them into the bathroom and slams the door shut.Now was a perfect chance to leave.Fi waits a moment before making her move, unsure if it was another of Sam's tricks, then the screaming is heard.All three of them, but mainly Clu and Sam are cursing and competing in the screaming match of the century.It's now or never she thinks while walking to the door.Just as her hand is starting to turn the handle she hears the loudest thud in her life followed by a disrupting moan.Fiona exits her newly discovered hell and runs down the hallway, barely able to see through the tears.

The elevator doors weren't opening, and there was no saying how long it could take for it to reach her.Fiona knew she couldn't stand waiting forever; she was like a bear during hunting season open for all the hunters to see.So she decides to take the stairs and walk nine flights down, hopefully to safely.Fi wasn't used to this many stairs, at least she was going down so it wasn't that bad.At last she reaches the bottom and pushes the door to leave the dust and cobweb filled area.And comes face to face with Sam.

"Now that wasn't nice Fiona.And I thought we having such a nice time together."He says while pulling her to him, and once again covering her mouth.Maybe someone will see us, after all were not in some isolated hallway anymore, she thinks to herself.But no one was, the whole world seemed to be frozen.Sam lifts Fiona up ignoring the kicking of her feet and then slams the door of the stairs, trapping her inside with him.


	16. Pounding

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 16

"Hey where did they go?"Carey asks to no one in particular after noticing his brother and two friends were gone.

"I don't know.How long have they been gone?"Usually Molly really didn't mind them flying off in all directions, but today was different.

"Bets me."The two of them look at each other, their eyes filled with fear and dread.

"Carey why don't you go check the gift shop and food lounge please; and be careful."He nods ok and goes running off to those places.They weren't in either of them and none of the employees had seen anybody matching their descriptions.He heads back to the rehearsal area to deliver the news.Molly and his parents were talking to police officers; it's about time they got here he thinks.

"Officer this is our son Carey, he's the one that went with Fiona when the room was discovered, and he placed the phone call."Ned tells him.Each of the uniformed men look at the boy, nods but doesn't say anything, Carey copies their gestures.

"I couldn't find them."Carey lets the group know and the officers start writing in a small note pad.

"When's the last time they were seen?"The younger officer questions.

"Were not sure maybe a half an hour ago."Irene replies.

"Well don't worry I'm sure their somewhere around here.Officer Marschalls will stay here and continue asking you some questions, and Carey and myself will go upstairs to have a look around."The young officer tried his best to hide the fact he was upset that he wasn't invited to do the investigating, but a good officer doesn't complain.All three adults say ok while Carey and the officer leave the room.

The whole ride up the elevator they don't speak to each other, Carey wasn't sure why he was asked to come along, it's not he really would be able to do anyways.Standing in front of the door where Fiona and Annie were to sleep Carey was over swept with sudden motion of fear.He'd been scared before, but nothing ever gave him a disturbing feeling like that, it really creped him out.The officer looks at him to see if he's all right, Carey just nods for him to open the door.

It was still trashed up, a part of Carey was hoping when the door was opened it would be shown nice, clean, and everything in its proper places; and the trashing was just a waking nightmare.The mirror was still broken with blood smeared on it.Then Carey sees something that he's pretty sure wasn't there when he had left the first time, Fi's laptop was open and fully loaded up.He points it out to the officer and they walk over to it.A document is up and Carey reads out loud –

"Sam and Fiona forever till the end of time.What God puts together may no man destroy."

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Not a fucking clue, oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm going to look through some of her files, emails and stuff maybe that will help us out."The officer says while bringing Fiona's file directory up it was filled with 100's of stuff, se was never big on deleting.

"Maybe we should start with today."Care suggests to the officer who is looking overwhelmed by the size of the file.He clicks on the first document with today's date and they read to themselves. 

"Sam!"They both shout at the same time.

"Carey can you downstairs and get Officer Marschalls for me?"He doesn't respond, just leaves the room and starts heading towards the elevator.Then a noise catches his ear, a soft pounding sound.Carey would of in must situations ignored it and keep on walking, but something was telling him to see what it was.The sound is so low in volume he's having trouble pin pointing the exact location, and then finally figures out what room it's coming from.

He knocks softly on it and waits a few moments for a response but none comes.Carey knows he should get the officer before doing anything, but he opens the door anyways, surprised to find it unlocked.The room looked empty, no luggage or bags of any sort.There are just a bunch of playing cards spread across a table and few on the floor.

"Hello?"Carey asks extremely cautisly, nobody answers.Then the pounding, which is getting even fainter in sound starts up, coming from the bathroom.With a pounding heart and feeling like he's going to puke and or pass out any second Carey walks towards the door.Ad slowly turns the handle.

"Oh my God!"He's scream was so loud it probrely woke the dead in Italy.Jack was lying on the middle of the floor blooding surrounding his body; it didn't look like he was moving.Clu was laying in a fetal position, holding a wretch in his hand, hitting away at the toilet.Clu's eyes were open, but it was clear he really wasn't seeing anything.


	17. Tears

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 17

Having hears the scream the officer rushed in with his hand of the gun holster ready for anything.He knees down besides Jack to feel for a pulse he doesn't find it.Carey is staring at him in hopes the officer can make everything ok, to tell him they would both be fine.He wasn't a fool, Jack was dead.Dead, one of his best friends was dead feet away from him.He wanted to cry and mourn for him, but his brother needed him.Back up and paramedics were requested by the officer via his miniature radio.

"Come on Clu look at me!"Carey screams while wrapping his arm around his brother's trebling shoulders.Physically he was alive but emotionally Clu seemed to be dead.Officer Marcshall's came into the room almost immedialy he must have been somewhere on there floor.He and his partner pull Carey up from under the arms and drag him out.Right now he was with in the way.He sits himself down the carpet floor right outside the door that held his nightmare and began to cry.He didn't dare think about his parents because that just made the pain worse.And what about Molly?She had already lost her husband, her daughter was still missing and now Jack.Carey found it heard to believe hours ago all was fine, an average day for them.Now two were missing, one in critical condition and another dead.It had to be a dream!It just had to be Carey thinks over and over.

From the corner from his eye Carey sees his parents and Molly rush into the room, he wants to pull them away, block the inevitable for just a few moments longer.He doesn't have the energy to get up, his father sees him on the floor, and just one look into his face his heart starts pounding ten times faster then the normal pace.Officer Marschall's and a new one who had arrived a few moments before hand pull aside the grown ups and starts talking in those creepy hushed voices.The kind doctors use at hospitals when the life saving operation didn't do its job.Molly screams no and falls into hysterics.Irene holds onto telling her it's ok while allowing a few tears to fall as well.As Ned pulls away and starts demanding answers and all details, but got nothing.The stretchers being carried by paramedics with other bags holding medicine-assisting miracles were brought into the room.Carey couldn't take the screaming, crying and other sounds that had become one in his head so he left the room.

Guests from the other rooms were being curious monkeys and were milling around in the hallways to get a closer look.A few spare officers were trying to hold them off and answer the what's going on questions.The elevator was currently at floor three and extremely slowly coming up stopping at each floor to let someone on or off.Growing impatient and feeling a sudden need of fresh air or he'd lose it, Carey decided to use the stairs.It was that or jumping out the window, which with the way he felt Carey found the idea very appealing.He couldn't do that to his parents or Molly.After all he could easily be the only thing they had left, he had to stay. 

With his first step into the dark stairwell Carey walked right into a cobweb catching must of it inside of his mouth.Making spitting and gagging sounds he gets rid of it just to move three feet and hit into another.He sighs angrily while trotting down the heavy cement stairs.A few steps before ground level Carey hesitated it to be the 4th floor he heard moaning.At first he thought it was all in his head the stress, blood, and everything had gotten to him.But still the sounds were coming, faint but there.A sudden feeling of urgency filled him and ran down the stairs skipping a few at a time.Then he saw her.


	18. Is it?

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 18

At least Carey thought it was her.A part of him hoped it wasn't, to see a friend like that after what he had seen in the bathroom would be too much.Just taking one step more he gets his answer, the one he didn't want.It was her.

"Fiona!"At the sound of her name she moans as if to say I'm alive.Carey cautionanly squats down besides her trying to throw up at the sight of her blood.Which was mainly coming from her nose, surely broken and servly too.Her eyes were swollen shut and both corers of her mouth trickled out with blood as well.Her shirt was in several places and looked like it had been stretched and pulled like rope in a tug and war game.

"Oh my God Fiona, are you ok?"Carey knew the answer to that one, but he just wanted to hear her speak She doesn't, doesn't even moan like before.Flashes of his brother and Jack come into Carey's mind.He didn't want that scene to be happening again.The location and character was different but when it came down to it the scene was the same.Knowing he had to do something Carey rises to his feet again.

"I'll be right back.I promise."Leaving the stairwell was one of the must difficult decisions Carey had remembered making in all his life.He always knew it was the only logically one.He runs right to the front desk pushing a 30 something business suit type out of the way, and blocking out his rude comments.

"I need to your use your phone!"Carey screams at the desk clerk who doesn't look up, obviously used to getting screamed at for all reasons under the sun.

"There is a phone for guests to use in the lobby along with several phone booths outside.Now sir how many nights will you be staying with us?"The clerk tells Carey and moves back to the business type man.Preparing to ask or better yet to jump over the counter, out of the corner of his eye Carey sees a man in uniform.He had forgot that half the police force of Cleveland was already here.Pushing the man out of the way once again he charges towards the officer.Being on high alert and seeing someone running right to him the officer gets his hand prepared to draw the gun if necessary.

"My friend is hurt!"Carey calls out noticing the fear in the man's eyes.

"Where at?"He asks with a shaking voice and his hand still in the position.

"The staircase.Can you get officer Marcshall and his partner down here?"

"No there involved with a sitution upsta-"

"Yes I know I'm one that made the call about that.Please hurry up!"Carey was tired of being here, he wanted to be with Fiona.Finally the officer speaks into the walk talkie badge, and then follows Carey to the stairwell.

She was still there; he had been hoping it was just a continuation of his nightmare.The officer quickly requests pardemic assistance.Against all odds both Marcshall and partner were down there in five seconds flat. Marcshall starts to look over Fiona while the other one pulls Carey to the side.

"Is that her?"He asks.

"Yeah that's Fiona."He hiccups out swallowing down a forming lump in his throat.

"Ok.Carey there's not much for you to do here, so let's go find your parents."Carey didn't want that.Finding his parents would mean finding Molly as well.Jack was more then enough for the handle, he wanted to allow her just a few more minutes the hope Fi was still ok.

"I want to stay here."

Come on."The officer says while gently pushing him by the shoulder.They pass the paramedics who were walking a brisk pass.Carey turns back to where he had been to see them start looking her over more closely.Again the officer tugs out his shoulder.

"Carey!"He jumps at the sound of his father's voice.Just to look up directly into Molly's face.

"Is is is is it her?"She finally manages to get out.Carey couldn't answer that he didn't have it in him.

"Mrs. Phillips why don't we go over here and talk ok?"The officer requests of her.Molly just shakes her head violently.At the moment the paramedics reappear into view with the stretcher being put into use.

"Oh God Fiona!"Molly screams Ned grabs her from behind and holds her back.Knowing for Fi to get the help she would need the best thing would be for Molly not crying over her.

"Come I'll give you guys a ride to the hospital."The officer tells them, they nod ok and rush out the door.Passing right by a red headed with snide smile and swallow jaw.


End file.
